Tonight
by Animesea
Summary: Our parents had gone for a week or two, leaving me and Rin in peace. So we took advantage of our time together... Twincest, for all you perverts  like me . R&R


**I got a little bored. I own VOCALOID-Wait, no I don't. I only own this pervy fic. Enjoy. **

**PS, English isn't my first language, so if you see any errors, let me know. Thanks! :)**

* * *

><p>"Len, can I sleep with you tonight?" Rin had begged.<p>

I had little choice but to give in. Our parents were out, a trip was too important and sudden to make arrangements for us, so they had said goodbye about 3 days ago. We'll be back in a few weeks, they had ressured. we'll call you, make sure you're okay...well, they did to Rin anyway. The first born was always favoured, especialy if they were female. Therefore, I only got a brief nod of the head and a small hug from each parent. In return, I stuck my middle finger up them behind their backs as they bustled out the front door.

Rin didn't nessascarily want their attention - she had most interest in me. I didn't care for my mam and dad either, they both judged anyone too easily, judged on their apperance and rumours. I hated people like that. Luckily, Rin did too.

I admit; I have feelings for Rin, I guess it's just a side effect though of doing everything together for 14 years straight. Whenever I see her, I feel shivers up my spine, a light blsuh and...down there.

So, anyway, she was stood in my room, self-conciously pulling the hem of her short night gown, giving me a a very small smile whilst looking down. I grinned, patting the space in the bed beside me.

"Come on then."

She clambered in beside me, forcing me to budge over. I smiled, her cute little figure in beside me. I had been messing around on my PSP, trying to get into the system, but it was too hard. Talking about hard, I was getting a little stiff down there. Why? Fucking heck, was it Rin, turning me on? Pah, nonsense...I've been spending too much time alone...

Rin, only in her dangoursly short blue dress, me spooning her under thee covers, I can tell she isn't wearing panties. She turns round, a very cute, sweet, innocent smile fills her face. My elder, twin sister. My breath falls into her ear, making her giggle in the cutest way possible. If I just wrap my arms round her waist, surely it couldn't do any harm...

I feel my erection getting harder and harder, making me cringe. RIn doesn't seem to mind, she stays still. Perhaps she's in shock? Come off it, Len, just talk to her...

"Can I have an orange?" Rin suddenly asked.

I nodded silently, and dissappeared downstairs into the kitchen. I grabbed a banana too, for myself, and an orange lollypop too, for Rin, she had always liked them. It was pretty cold throughout the house, I was only wearing my black skinny jeans I still hadn't taken off. My embarrasing bare chest, I was pretty self concious of my body, was maturing slowly, but was still as thin and skinny as it was 2 years ago. I was fourteen, for goodness' sake, how come I didn't have masculine, strong body like everyone else? Even most the girls... I sighed at myself, and got straoght back upstairs.

I walked into the bedroom, to find Rin still in the bad, awake. She sat up, smiling, and reached out for a hug.

"Hey, Rinny..." I smiled back, embracing her tightly.

"Thanks, Len." she grinned, eating the orange immeiditly.

She looked so cute, peeling the skin and carefully taking a chunk out the orange. I smiled, glad she was my beautiful sister. I absent mindedly got back in beside her in the small, single bed and started playing with her hair, eating my own fruit. Her golden locks, free of the hair bow and clips stopped short at her shoulders, the same length as my own. I kept my hair in a ponytail most the time, like now. Rin often complained, saying I should keep it out, it looked nicer, apparently. My hair always stuck at odd angles, the part ties back was the only normal part. I wanted to savour that.

Rin turned round, and looked me in the eye. We ate in silence, staring at one another until we'd finished and there was nothing but skin left. A wastepaper basket I usually kept next to me took most the leftovers, with just me and Rin. What to do now? I reached out, smirking, and stroked Rin's face. My heart skipped a beat as she budged closer, hugging me. Her gown dropped a little, revealing more of her small breasts. I felt an sudden urge to reach out, kissing her. I coouldn't...it was forrbidden...we were twins, brother and sister, for goodness sake...we had been forced to split rooms, this was our parents worst nightmare...but my dream. I felt my erection rising, as Rin budged around uncomffortably, facing me. Her hands dipped beneath the covers, and slowly undid my belt and buttons, until my jeans slid straight off. "R-Rin...this is going...too fast..." I whispered. The room was getting more and more tensious, sweat appearing on my forehead.

"We've been waiting for...years though, Len..." she smiled quietly, making the first move.

I felt myself blushing, and Rin kissed me very softly on the lips, which soon turned to tounge. Saliva mixed together, our lips shaking. My tounge explored her mouth, rolling over her teeth and gums. My heartbeat grew faster as I pinned her down to the bed, leaning over her. I pulled away, sweating. I wiped away the damp from my forehead, and looked at Rin. I stroked the black lace straps of her nightdress, tickling her collar bones. She rolled her head around, her breathing growing heavier.

"Relax, Rin..." I whisipered. "I'm not going to hurt you..."

I buried my head in her chest, and slipped her out her night gown, leaving her naked under me. Rin moaned slighty, clasping my head to her small breast.

"Don't stop, Len..." she murmered. "There's no one here to stop us..."

I sucked one of her nipples, making her shudder. I licked the other, before nibbling it gently. Rin moaned again, shaking gently. I fondled the tip, making it harder, as liquids ran down her leg. I edged my way out my jeans and boxers, and tore of the cover, leaving us each to see everything. I had her hands pinned above her head, her breathing growing more and more laboured. I let go of her, and stroked down her arms and tickling them seductively. I blew into her ear, tickling the senstive skin behind. I gnawed on her lobe gently, whilst my hands met her crotch.

"Are you...r-ready, R-Rin?" I whispered shakily.

Her half open eyes gathered tears at the edges, glassy with lust. I pressed my thumb onto her G-spot, making her legs shake. My head dipped down, licking her cult. She moaned loudly, unable to speak.

"Rin...y-your soaking...l-let me clean you up a little..." I muttered, kissing the opening of her sex.

Her legs shook, her slim thighs giving way under me. her legs spread, as I insterted a finger into her. She's so tight, I thought, pushing another into the damp walls. She got louder and louder, pushing my head down.

"More, Len...more..." she giggled, moaning, gripping onto my ponytail.

She seized the duvet, pulling it over us, making the atmostphere hotter and hotter. Her taste flooded my mouth, tangy and spicy. I lapped up the liquids flooding from her, rubbing the sex. She threw her head back, moaning and sighing loudly.

"Are you...you ready-y for t-the next part..?" I gasped, looking up at her.

"Mmh..." was the only response. I took it as a yes, and pumping my solid manhood.

"Mhhh...Uhhhh...Nghhh...!" Rin tossed around as I brought myself to level with her.

I entered my leaking member into her small sex, as she let out a scream. I felt her pulsing around me, sensation flooding through both of us. I looked up at Rin, who was shrieking and moaning, tears streaming down her face with effort.

"Rin...a-am I hurting y-you?" I asked, thrusting my hips.

"N...not...t-that m-much..." she panted, whining.

I sped up, feeling her get wetter and wetter.

"This'll make it...less p-painful..." I whispered, putting two fingers in her mouth.

I wiped the saliva on her crotch, pushing my tounge into her mouth, feeling heaven down below as I broke through a thin layer of skin inside her. Rin screamed, fingers piercing my back.

"Aaah...!" I grunted, going faster as we both panted and sweat.

"If...I-I h-hurt you...t-too much...o-or w-want me t-to stop..." I panted, wiping sweat from Rin's damp forehead.

"DEEPER! FASTER!" she screamed, eyes half open and her hair tousled.

"As...you wish..." I smiled half heartedly, letting my orgasm reach it's peak.

Rin cummed, her substances mixing with my own. I pull her ontop, rocking my hips more and more, grinding my teeth. The sugar-sweet feeling running through my veins, Rin's pain turning to pleasure slowly. I pumped more of myself into her, sliding my cock in and out. I was VERY glad our parents weren't home, no doubt I'd be put up for adoption in no time. It was only by great luck and forturne we were twins - a baby would be impossible. Rin cried out, putting all her weight on me. I could feel everything, from her hands running frantically up and down by back, to her engrosing me. I didn't want it to end. I penetrated, my cock growing in size and deeper into Rin. I grunted, sliding in and out of her faster and faster. The bed started to shake, as Rin and I let out erotic moans.

"Len..." Rin whispered after I'd finished, laying side by side in the bed. "I love you..."

"Happy 14th birthday, Rin..." I smiled, before kissing her goodnight and letting her snuggle into my chest. "I love you too..."


End file.
